<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinful Journey: Hypnic Jerk by TailaBlu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837463">Sinful Journey: Hypnic Jerk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailaBlu/pseuds/TailaBlu'>TailaBlu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know how long this will go for haha oh dear, I hope it'll be fun regardless!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailaBlu/pseuds/TailaBlu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fanfic based off of an RP.)</p><p>On her birthday, the day of the 3rd Sinful Trial, Toko Fukawa and several other students got their verdict wrong.</p><p>Instead of dying, she somehow finds herself in the same situation, days before things got even worse.</p><p>It's probably not gonna be the most linear story in the world since I wanna update it whenever I get a new fun idea. Basically an AU where instead of Hajime being the cool new late arrival it's the other way around.</p><p>(Toko's outfit in this is from Henkitry's Toko Birthday art!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko Fukawa was the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. The best in her field, known as such a prodigy since she was very young. She’d write hidden away in her town’s library, inside of a hideaway built ages ago for the sake of introverted children. As she grew up, her world morphed and changed. She changed, too. No matter what, things kept changing. And luckily, before it finally changed for the worst forever... it changed for the better. She had a glimpse at a happier, freer life. One where she could finally feel and understand what it was like to have a family.</p><p>...And then the Seven Sinners took everything. They destroyed the world she was a part of, and worst of all, her father had always been a part of it. She knew he hated the world, but... That much? Enough to put her in danger?</p><p>She didn’t know that, though. She only knew what she saw. What she lived through. And eventually, she knew what it was like to be shot through the head at point blank range.</p><p>All at once, she felt a paradoxical feeling. Heavy as rocks, light as a feather. The hand she’d held felt like jelly in her grip. They both fell at the same time. She had just enough time to close her eyes - she didn’t want to know if she could still see once she was dead.</p><p>...But then, she felt like she was falling.</p><p>She jolted awake, letting out a gasp of air. The world around her blurred and swam. She gasped for breath still, drinking hungrily of it like she’d gone thirsty for weeks. She clawed at nothing, but the voice that winced at her motions made her pause.</p><p>Her misty eyes slowly cleared as she blinked. A pale face with neat, purple hair, purple eyes, and a single mole.</p><p>Mikan.</p><p>... ... ... Mikan. Mikan Tsumiki. Mikan Tsumiki, who’d killed all of them. Mikan Tsumiki, who couldn’t remember the times they’d had. Mikan, who-</p><p>“Oh, okay... Hypnic jerk, you must’ve felt that ‘falling’ feeling, huh? Hmm... I don’t know how your trip to get here fared, but... Can you tell me your name?”</p><p>Her eyes refocused. She glanced around the room.</p><p>Her memories clicked into place, one by one. A stony face with spiky grey hair. Click. K1-B0, Ultimate Engineer. He has a pink-haired woman inside of him. She remembered the name Yoruko. Her eyes glided over to someone else. Brunette, pale face, red clothes, single mole. Maki Harukawa. Sometimes she was a part-time worker. She... knew something about her, and knew her father somehow as well.</p><p>She saw a head of orange hair and winced. Tie, chicken, belt, bug box. What happened had still happened...</p><p>“Ooooh! Who’s this fancy-lookin’ freak?!”</p><p>“Ranger, not now!”</p><p>...Up to his same old tricks. ... Wait, fancy?</p><p>She glanced down at herself. She felt immodest for thinking it but... she looked... beautiful. Far more beautiful than she ever had any business being. She was wearing a dark ensemble, a black sleeveless top with some sort of transparent sleeve arrangement that glittered in the light. She had on some sort of cape in the back that’d probably follow her along like a swan’s tail. She wore high-waisted shorts that... Exposed her scars. Oh no.</p><p>“Oh! Wait, isn’t that heavily acclaimed writer Toko Fukawa? I’ve acted in some of the movies inspired by her books!” Emma said matter-of-factly. Emma was here... Oh my god, she was actually here!</p><p>“E-Emma-!” She choked, before realizing the oddity of her situation. She was supposed to be dead. Like, dead dead. She looked around cautiously, surveying her surroundings again. This was the Airlock. She was sitting up outside of an escape pod. Mikan must’ve laid her on the ground while she was ‘unconscious’. And this outfit... It’s really pretty, but where did she get it from?! She didn’t like that her scars were just... out, like that.</p><p>“Oh! You must recognize me, haha!” Emma chuckled half-heartedly. She didn’t really seem to enjoy the sort of panicked tone the girl took - it was probably weird to hear her name called like she’d called it all the time. “It’s fine, I’m a world-famous actress after all. Though... You look confused. Do you know where you are?”</p><p>Toko felt a small stab of pain and flinched as she suddenly became aware of Mikan messing around with her head. Odd, she didn’t really notice it at first... She was only focused in on Emma’s face. The doctor sighed apologetically, “I’m so sorry, I noticed you have some sort of wound on your head. You must’ve hurt yourself in your pod or... maybe during your escape. Either way, I’ll happily help you recover.”</p><p>“Oh... Th-Thank you, Doctor...”</p><p>“Hah, you know, that’s funny, that’s actually my Ultimate Talent! I take it you have a talent as well, Miss Toko..?”</p><p>“I’m... the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. My books have sold out of entire shelves in a day’s time before... I-It’s just a roundabout way to say I write good stuff...”</p><p>“Oh! That sounds interesting,” Kanjiro said politely near the back, “We actually have a Library that opened recently. There was an odd room in there... but we weren’t sure who it belonged to.”</p><p>“Yeah, it had this framed picture with two women in it,” Chiisai quietly remarked, still holding one of his precious cameras. Toko’s blood temporarily boiled, before it simmered down again. She’d learned... so many things, in her last moments.</p><p>Toko raised a brow, “Is... one blonde, the other a redhead?”</p><p>Mikan smiled sweetly, “Yup!”</p><p>The wave of emotion she felt upon seeing the photo originally hit her as a shadow of its former self. She couldn’t imagine how strongly she’d feel it again if she actually saw it. Tears beaded up, but she quickly blinked them away, “Ah, those are... my mothers.”</p><p>“Oh! Well, they look like nice people!” Emma smiled, almost mirroring Mikan’s sweetness. Toko offered a smile back to the both of them, which they seemed to return.</p><p>“I’m not really quite the cook, but I can try something,” Hajime suggested. Wait... Hajime? Wasn’t he the surprise arrival last time?</p><p>She locked eyes with him, and his brows furrowed a little, confusion playing on his features.</p><p>“Uhm... Y-Yes, sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Speak with an Advisor, we'll be with you shortly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toko speaks to Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Advisor, about a few things she remembers.<br/>[Warning for panic attack mention/symptoms!]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I know everything.”</p><p>Toko’s voice was quiet and stern, and she tried to make it sound heavy with the weight of her knowledge, but instead her voice quivered and her voice cracked at ‘thing’. She sounded pathetic, like she was about to cry. But knowing what was going to come next was... Well, it was relieving. Relieving, but also really scary.</p><p>She was probably lying by saying it this way. The man across from her - spiky hair, a resting serious face and a low tolerance for bullshit - gave her the ugliest look she’d seen in a while. Then again, he’d made that face plenty of times before, just not specifically at her.</p><p>Hajime sighed, “And here I thought the new arrival was going to talk some sense.”</p><p>“No! Ple-Please listen. Don’t dismiss me, I-I know everything. I’ve been a-avoiding talking to the others so that... you u-understand what I know.”</p><p>He crossed his arms, looking at the dark haired girl. However, she couldn’t really look him in the eye that well. Even though she’d been going to therapy for that issue (and many more), it didn’t mean she could magically make herself do something that’d always been a little hard for her anyway. The look in his eyes wasn’t helping - he was judging her and she could feel the judgement radiating off of him.</p><p>“You... Hmm...” She paused. She knew his secret before the secret motive would even take place - that’d mark her for sure. Instead she went with, “I know the next motive.”</p><p>He gave her the smallest of glances, and then looked off toward the wall, “The only thing that would cement for me is that you’re involved with all of this somehow.”</p><p>“It... I-Isn’t that I’m involved... See, I... I know this is going to sound difficult to believe, but...” Toko took a deep breath, almost bowing her head apologetically as she blurted, “I-I was in this exact situation before, but instead of me being the newbie, it was you!”</p><p>Hajime’s frown deepened a little, but he didn’t seem to want to just dismiss her again. He kept his eyes on her, as if giving her a nudge to continue.</p><p>Head still bowed she explained, “I’m not sure how it happened... No, I outright don’t know how it happened... But... I know too much. I... I really know too much. I know... everything. Well... Almost everything. I... I died before I could learn every single thing there was to know.”</p><p>And now, his brows furrowed at her.</p><p>She sighed, leaning her arms against the table, before perching herself on her hands, elbows keeping her head upright, “I’m not trying to trick you or anything. I’m not a troublemaker like Rio is. If you want... I can give you some information that will turn out to be true in the future... But know that I can’t promise everything will happen exactly. I feel like... this course of events might make things turn out differently.”</p><p>“Well... If you want me to even begin buying into it, I suggest detailing what happened after... The Boxer’s last words.”</p><p>Toko paused, nearly freezing up in her entirety. The memory flashed in her mind, accusing glares, death wishes, a tidal wave of rejection all directed toward Mikan. Maki was the only one who could get herself to move in front of Mikan. The <em>hurt</em> and <em>betrayal</em> in her eyes... Why couldn’t she have done something? Maki was always so cold and unapproachable but somehow she had better people skills than she did. Was she jealous? She couldn’t be, she didn’t want to be that kind of person! She’d already <em>failed</em> to be the type of person she wanted to be, she couldn’t even look Mikan in the eyes. <em>What kind of person was she? Why did she think she could do anything now?! If it all happens again, she deserves it! <strong>She deserves it, deserves it, deserves it!</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>Why is it so hard to breathe?!</em>
</p><p>“Toko, look around.”</p><p>“H-... Huh?!”</p><p>“You’re having a panic attack. Look around and tell me what you see.”</p><p>Hajime’s face felt like the only clear thing in the swirling blur of her surroundings. He looked concerned, but... He reinstated, “What do you see around you?”</p><p>Her eyes darted about the room, focusing on small things momentarily before they finally slowed down enough for her to begin taking things in. Her sight was still somewhat jittery, but she could manage different objects in her mind.</p><p>“I can see... the... th-the broom closet, that’s where K-K1-B0 sleeps...”</p><p>Hajime nodded at her, “Good, good. Do you see anything else?”</p><p>“...The r-r-red door to Sora’s dorm...”</p><p>He nodded again, closing his eyes, “Anything else? You’re doing great.”</p><p>“Mikan’s... note... isn’t on the wall anymore.”</p><p>“Good- ... Wait.”</p><p>He paused, giving her a bewildered look. “Did... Did someone tell you about how Mikan had her appointments open before all of this?”</p><p>“...No. Like I said, I’m being truthful,” She breathed, almost entirely a sigh. “I just... I’m sorry, it’s hard for me to really socialize with... certain people. I’m happy Emma is around, but... ... I used to be very close with Rio, if you can believe it.”</p><p>He cocked a brow at her, “Really? You and Rio?”</p><p>“I know all sorts of things about him... I even know his deepest, darkest secret. I know all about his background, his family situation... I used to babysit him, essentially, back during the early days of this whole thing. ... Err... W-Where I’m from, at least. He would come to me and ask me if I could help him with making sure Ranger didn’t go out and do bad things... So I agreed to watch over him at night. We actually did nothing but spend time in my dorm a few days...”</p><p>“Did you ever tie him up?” He asked, a chuckle playing on his lips. He seemed to be taking this well... good, maybe she’d convinced him?</p><p>She nodded at him, and this only made him laugh out loud, “Ah, maybe you do have a bit of truth to you, then. Though... you convinced me somewhat with somehow knowing about that old appointment schedule. Most of us tuned it out of our memories... Especially after what happened. I’m just glad I haven’t abandoned Mikan when she’s needed me. Maki’s been giving her good company as well.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’ve both been...” She trailed off as he nodded, before she continued, “Has anyone else tried to reconnect with Mikan?”</p><p>He let out a huff of disgust, “Well, Sora’s apology was... flimsy at best. Considering... what you claim to know, do you know what she said to Mikan?”</p><p>Her own visage subtly changed its expression to fit his, “Yeah... She said she wished she’d died instead of Gonta... It’s a horrible thing to say to someone who was just told they were the target of a murder.”</p><p>His brows rose a little at his, “Huh... Maybe you are being truthful, then. Assuming you don’t have any wires on you, or anything that’s feeding you this information.”</p><p>Her expression flattened, and she gestured to the entirety of her outfit. Although it was beautiful and somewhat modest, it also left little to the imagination. She couldn’t imagine any way to be wearing anything that’d feed her information. For an extra caveat, she brushed her hair away from her ears, revealing they had so such ways of communication attached to them.</p><p>“I... I see...” He mused to himself, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He didn’t have that ugly look of intense disbelief anymore, which... was pretty good, in her book. “So... You say you know what’s going to happen next. In that case... What’s the next motive?”</p><p>Toko gave a small glance toward the monitor in the Dormitory. Almost as if on cue, the screen flicked on. Kanade sat there, staring at the two of them.</p><p>Her brows furrowed as if daring her, and then she quickly answered, “They’ll threaten to expose everyone’s secrets to the New World. And whoever kills... will get everyone’s secrets.”</p><p>Kanade’s blank expression changed subtly, her eyes widening just slightly. Then, her screen flicked off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>